


But You'll Never Know Me

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reflects on the fact that no one really knows who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You'll Never Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26. Almost caught up!
> 
> This was... I don't know. It was going to be Tony, but then Steve seemed to fit better. I don't know. Maybe I'll write more on this later, but for now, it's done. Please don't ask for a sequel.
> 
> Song for the day is Reflection from Mulan

Steve stares at the reflecting pool, shaking his head. Even all these years later--not including the seventy he was in ice-- he still feels out of place in this body. He definitely feels out of place in this time. Another reflection joins him and he forces a smile, knowing that to everyone here-- except Bucky-- it will look like the real thing.

“Come on, Steve. We need to join the rest of the group.”

“Of course, Sharon. I was just... I guess I’m still amazed at how I look.”

“You’re gorgeous. Now come on. Tony’s about to give his speech,” she says, tugging at his hand. 

He nods and pulls himself away, following her over to where Tony is behind a podium. Once there, he has eyes only for Tony and no one knows why. Hell, he can barely bring himself to admit it to himself that he’s more than half in love with the man on stage. But he is, and he can never quite tear himself away from listening to Tony talk-- even when he doesn’t understand a single word out of Tony’s mouth. 

After the speech, Tony disappears with Pepper and Steve heads over to the designated table with Sharon. He pulls out her chair for her, doing all the things he was taught how to do properly. He sits next to her, glancing over at Bucky with Natasha and Bucky gives him a sad smile. Steve nods and focuses his attention on Sharon. He doesn’t know when or if he’ll ever be able to give into the feelings he has for Tony, but he knows right now, he has to be with Sharon and do right by her.

the end


End file.
